Clean'er Up Mate
by Blackheart0.o
Summary: A Sniper & You story, written for a friend. Reviews are loved


Clean'er Up Mate

"Up ahead!" You hear yelled from a Soldier, warning you of the oncoming Scout. You turned quick enough to hear that familiar cry of "Say good bye to you kneecaps chucklenuts!" You swing at him for a while he seems to avoid your every step. He finally got you knocked to the dirt, raising the bat over your head. He prepped his swing and you close your eyes.

BANG

You open your eyes to see the BLU Scout with a hole in between the eyes and he collapses on top of you. His body goes limp and rolls off to the side and you look over to the place where you heard the bang. There stood a smirking RED Sniper, and the only words on his lips were "Ya owe me mate." Silently nodding, you got right back in the fight, only to die six more times and come out of respawn with a duller and meaner mood, adding on to your already grumpy mood from not having a good night's sleep since you got here.

The Announcer came on to announce the end of today's fighting and that the teams have to return to the base. You went to the mess hall and shoveled down the almost un-edible food prepared by Soldier, who was in no way any type of cook. He couldn't even get soup right, out of a packet! You were cleaning up after yourself when you saw a tall shadow from behind loom over you. "Favor time mate."

He led you to his camper and stood on the steps to the door. "I need ya ta clean up m'van. 'S been getting' kinda dirty." You thought _Eh, he's a simple guy. Shouldn't have too much garbage in there. _You open the door, walk in, and gawk at what you see. Around you is about one foot of trash wall to wall everywhere with no floor – or anything else for that matter – to be seen.

"You HAVE to be joking right?" You said, looking at him for any sign of a trick. He had that evil smirk again, like the one he has just before a good headshot. "Nah mate, this is what I needed. Good luck, I'll see ya in the mornin'." And with that, he left you knee deep in his _own_ trash.

You start to pick up a few things at a time, shoving them into a garbage bag you managed to salvage from a cabinet you cleared the path to. A good three hours in, you had half of it clean when you got so tired, you cleaned off the bed and crashed.

A few hours later, you woke up to see the tiny alarm clock blinking "3:00 AM" and you got up and found yourself face to face with the Sniper. "Sleepin' on the job eh mate? It's only 'alf finished!" You pushed him back and mumbled, "You gave me something that would take days to clean."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Whatever wanker." He said, walking over to his now clean kitchen area. The only good thing that came from cleaning the camper was finding his secret stash of cigarettes he hid from spy. You used his lighter and began to smoke one when that familiar smell reached his nose. "GIMME THOSE BACK!" He yelled chasing you around the small place.

While running, you finished it and snubbed it out, ready to pull out another when he pinned you down on his bed, trying to wrestle the cigarettes off of you. That's when you looked him in his very rarely shown eyes and smiled. He growled at this and you laughed at his angry look. "You know," you started to say, "you look quite nice when you're angry."

You were taken by surprise when he made a low growl and pressed his lips to yours, and he started to talk to you in between kisses, "You look so helpless down there." You simply laughed at his statement and began to kiss back a little harder. He began to push his tongue against your lips, asking you to let him in. You kindly oblige and let him start to devour you and claim your mouth as his. His lips left yours and began to trail down your jaw line and going to your neck. You moaned out when you felt the soft suction on that one sensitive spot on your neck, hearing him laugh as you made a low noise in the back of your throat, providing him with a small sense of pleasure of vibrating along with the smooth skin. He bit down and left a small mark on your neck, growling and laughing as he saw the little mark before returning to your mouth to claim you for his own again.

He pulled away slowly, giving you that evil smirk again as you quietly laughed and rubbed his back, which you just realized you were gripping moments ago. "I think you've completed your favor to me mate." You looked at him with the old, sad puppy dog eyes, "It's a long way back to the base, its dark, and I'm cold. Can't I stay here?"

With this, Sniper just mumbled to himself as he got up and slipped out of his vest, shirt, and shoes. He walked over to the bed and got in, pulling the covers up onto himself. Sniper gave you a look and you sat there a bit confused, still not knowing if you should just leave or join him. Understanding that you didn't get his gesture, he pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed so you could get in. You got rid of the top half of your uniform and crawled in beside him, resting in his arms while you slept soundly ever since you joined in the war.


End file.
